Mobile Suit Gendam Seed Prime
Mobile Suit Gendam Seed Prime & Neon Genesis Neo Sailor Solar Crystal General Millennium DxD: The Legend of The Strongest Heroes & Heroines In Existence / Dawn of The Revolutionary Divine Cybertron Cosmic Era is a fan fictional multi crossover series. The Divine Cybertron Cosmic Era is divied into 3 arcs. The main crossvers are Gundam Seed, Transformers, Neo Sailor Moon Solar, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club & High School Evangelion DxD Plot Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders *''Neo-Queen Serenity / Neo Sailor Cosmos'' *''Sailor Galaxia / Neo Sailor Pandemonium'' *''Sailor Kakyuu / Neo Sailor Chasm'' *''Neo Sailor Angel / Neo Sailor Alpha'' *''Neo Sailor Devil / Neo Sailor Omega'' *''Neo Sailor Fallen Angel / Neo Sailor Balance'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai / Neo Sailor Genesis'' *''Neo Sailor Andromeda / Neo Sailor Omniverse'' *''Neo Sailor Infinity'' *''Neo Sailor Zero'' *''Neo Sailor Enchantrix'' *''Neo Sailor Quintensence'' Sun Soldiers / Generals *''Queen Equability '' *''Queen Equaminity'' *''Queen Comformity'' *''Queen Tranquility'' Neo Soldiers / Commanders *''Queen Titania '' *''Queen Elizabeth'' *''Queen Hikari'' *''Queen Juno'' *''Queen Freya'' *''Queen Maragret'' *''Queen Kalani'' *''Queen Amphititrite'' *''Queen Gothel'' *''Queen Nyx'' *''Queen Yuna'' Zodiac Sailors Celestial Sailors Kinmokian Grand Council Sailor Titans / Iron Heart War Council Divinity Sailors / Royal Guard Bestial Sailors / Elite Guard Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Human Allies Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Great Satans Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Yokais Vampires Other Mythological Creatures TV Shows Movies Video Games Trivia *The Great Cybertronian War and The Great War along with The Galaxy Unification Wars are included into The Bloody Valentine War. *Princess Serenity stepped up and took over as The New Queen of The Moon Kingdom & Empress of The Silver Millennium. She is also the Supreme Commander of The Sailor Soldier Armies. *Queen Beryl is the ruler of The Negaverse. Beryl and Serenity's history is similar to Optimus & Megatron's backstory. *Many more Autobots join Optimus' team on Omega Supreme / The Ark as they travel to Earth. Ultra Magnus & The Dinobots appear in the second arc. *Serenity, Equability, Euqaminity, Confirmity & Tranquility are the daughters of Queen Nehelenia & King Fergal. Nehelenia is a good guy in this story. Nehelenia is the Queen of The Moon Kingdom & Empress of The Silver millennium before she passed it onto Serenity. Nehelenia was chosen to be The succesor of Queen Theia over Queen Selenity. *Sentinel Prime & Queen Selenity are the main antagonists in the second arc. Sentinel kills Chairman Durandal and replaces him with a prentender impostor and Queen Selenity kills Rizviem Livan Lucifer and Yeqon and takes over as The New Leader of Khaos Brigade. *Majestirx Prima is Optimus Prime's older sister and Megatron's twin sister. She is a Prime and The Leader of The 9; an Autobot paramilitary. *Shinji Ikari is revealed to be The Heir and Successor of The Original God. After he rejected Third Impact, he became The New God Christianity and the New Leader of Heaven as Emmanuel. Shinji is alos to one of The Original God's failsafes called Trinity. ''Shinji improved Heaven and The Church during after his 10 years as the New God. *Rias Gremory is the heir to The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, Catherine Rose Hinsoma. Rias wields vast amounts of powers rivaling her predecessor. Rias becaomes the new Satan. Rias helps improves The Underowld and increase the Devils' numbers during those 10 years *Medaka KuroKami is one of The Leaders of The Grigori Organization. She created The Dusk Paradise.system which allows her fellow Fallen Angels to increase their numbers during those 10 years. Medaka is also one of The Six True Fallen Angels *Satellizer L. Bridget is the heir and successor to The Mother of All Pandora, Maria Lancelot. Satella is vastly more powerful than The Legendary Pandora and is in a class all on her won. Satella is called The ''Second Mother of All Pnadora, The Holy Queen & The Divine Corpse. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Multicrossovers Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies